


make it right, make you cry

by woozyyouth



Series: Macdennis Ficlets [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comeplay, Degradation, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Voyeurism, idk what to tag this ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozyyouth/pseuds/woozyyouth
Summary: "Don't touch me. Just watch."





	make it right, make you cry

It’s late at night, after an unusually busy night at Paddy’s, with all of the lights in their apartment off except for one. The bedside table lamp in Dennis’ room is reflecting off of his pale skin, highlighting each careful movement of his muscles. Mac is practically drooling at the sight, Dennis spread out on his back and fingering himself slowly, deliberately, cock leaking against his chest. 

With each hook of his fingers, Dennis is letting out these dramatic whines and locking eyes with Mac. He knows the sounds Dennis is making are mostly fake and overreacted, just something to tease him even more, but that doesn’t make them any less enticing. Mac can’t remember how long he’s been waiting patiently on the edge of the bed, still fully clothed, while he becomes more and more transfixed by the way Dennis writhes against the mattress. 

“Dennis, can I please--” he starts, but before he can even finish his question, Dennis glares at him and bites out a sharp no. The only way to describe the way Dennis looks in that moment is purely provocative -- scandalous, even -- and there’s nothing Mac can do about it except sit and wait for permission to do something,  _ anything.  _

Dennis adds a third finger and bites on his bottom lip in a way that anyone else would find awkward and laughable, but it makes Mac’s mouth run dry. “Oh, Mac, I’m so tight,” Dennis moans, punctuating his words with deep jabs. For a moment, his eyes go shut and Mac thinks he’s about to come. He keeps forgetting how high Dennis’ stamina is. “Wish I had a cock to fill me up right now.

“But Dennis, I’m  _ right here,”  _ Mac argues, and he knows his voice is high-pitched and way too feminine, but he can’t find it in him to give a shit at this point. 

His eyes flash open again, but this time they’re filled with something different:  _ disgust.  _ “I don’t want yours.”

Mac decides that he’s had enough of this. He’ll regret it later, he knows he will, but he’s not thinking straight when he lunges forwards and stops Dennis’ hand by grabbing his wrist. He starts to pull out Dennis’ fingers, begins to replace them with his own. It takes Dennis a few delayed moments to react, but when he does, and pulls back his arm and slaps Mac across the cheek. Mac can’t say he’s surprised, he should have seen this coming. With a burning pain spreading out over his face, he retreats, defeated, and watches as Dennis scowls at him and goes back to his work. 

“Don’t touch me,” Dennis demands, except he says the words slowly, as if he’s explaining the rules of a game to a toddler. “Just watch.” 

Mac thinks about leaving Dennis alone, going over to his room where he can just jack off in peace. There are at least two things stopping him from doing just that. One being he has no idea what Dennis would do to him; he could fuck him so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk for a week, he could take a crop to his ass, or he could do nothing at all. That’s the thing: Mac never knows what Dennis will do to him next, never knows what he’s capable of. The second being that Dennis is just  _ so good  _ like this, from the little sounds he’s making to his bare skin, and Mac isn’t sure he could tear his eyes away if he tried. 

“Come here,” Dennis orders. Mac smiles and moves so his head is hovering between Dennis’ legs, thinking he’s finally going to be able to touch him. Instead, Dennis grabs his own cock with his free hand and pumps into his fist until he’s coming over Mac’s face, leaving pale white streaks on the red handprint he’d left. He reaches up one finger and drags it through the mess towards Mac’s mouth, who greedily takes it into his lips and sucks it clean. Dennis laughs right in Mac’s face, his filthy, disappointed face. “What, were you really that excited to touch me? You think I’m going to let someone as pathetic as you touch my perfect form?” 

Mac looks away, he can’t bear the thought of Dennis seeing the pools starting to form in the corners of his eyes. He would never hear the end of it.  _ Are you really crying because you wanted to touch me that badly?  _ He sits back on his knees and breathes deeply, trying to calm himself down before he fucking loses it. 

“I’ll tell you what,” Dennis sighs, regaining Mac’s full attention. “Give me a few minutes to relax, and if you can make me come again with just your mouth, I’ll consider letting you come tonight.” 


End file.
